oreoandeeyorefandomcom-20200216-history
TurboJUK in a Nutshell
TurboJUK in a Nutshell is a series of badly drawn photos to make fun of TurboJUK's stuff on DeviantArt. (and sometimes his youtube account) History TurboJUK in a Nutshell Somewhere in August 2017, OreoAndEeyore uploaded a deviation named If Ariel Took Over Half The US. A few days later this conversation would occur: * TurboJUK: ...why? * (oreoandeeyore's reply was unknown) * TurboJUK: But why are you using my art tho? * OreoAndEeyore: Just To Add More Comedy To My Stuff (But Hey, At Least Some Credit) * TurboJUK: Credit or not, I never said you could use my art. * OreoAndEeyore: (Sigh) I Guess I Will Have To Delete The Following Deviations: (7 deviations we listed.) * TurboJUK: Please do, I don't want (the rest of this message is unknown). * OreoAndEeyore: okii If Ariel Took Over Half The US and six other deviations were deleted immediately. A few days or weeks later, OreoAndEeyore had became a pissed by this, then was pissed enough to post the first TurboJUK in a Nutshell. It was first posted in Late September-October. thatguythatfixes liked the post, and commented "What anime is this" Not long later, TurboJUK found out about this and had commented on it, what he said is unknown. When OreoAndEeyore found out about this, he deleted the deviation immediately. YouTube version The YouTube version was announced on October 20, 2018. Sneak Peek Transcript I Am Mean: i am a mean person lol Baldi: TurboJUK known I.M. Meen, what about me? TurboJUK: i only like british edutainment games, american ones suck, like you baldi (baldi frowns, a second later I'm Nobody's Hero plays) List of TurboJUK in a nutshell content Version 1 * TurboJUK is Pingu, but with an orange beak and aggressive * Domas is a recolor of Thomas. He is green in this version. * Nemesis is a badly drawn version of TurboJUK's human Nemesis. He has a Tennessee mouth, six pack borders are black. There are four hashtags under his Tennessee mouth. Transcript TurboJUK: i am turbofuk Domas: and im domas the green tank engine Nemesis: and im the retarded alton towers characters with a poorly generated name Version 2 * TurboJUK has black eyebrows. * Domas is now red. * Nemesis loses his Tennessee mouth, six pack and hashtags. He now has more experted eyes. * Felix the Нет, Sonic the Restaurant, and Fat Alligator Guy join the crew. Transcript TurboJUK: i am T U R B O F U K Domas: im domas the read dank endit Nemesis: AND IM A INTERNER GENORATED PERSON WHO KILLS PEOPLE FOR FUN Felix the нет: I HOPE I RUINED YOUR CHILDHOOD Fat Alligator Guy: AND IM A NAMELESS ALLIGATOR Sonic the Restaurant: gotta go fast gotta go fast gotta go fast gotta go fast gotta go fast gotta go fast Gallery TurboJUK in a Nutshell 1.png|Version 1 TurboJUK in a Nutshell 2.png|Version 2 TurboJUK in a Nutshell 3.png|Version 3 TurboJUK25.png|YouTube version, frame 25 TurboJUK26.png|YouTube version, frame 26 TurboJUK27.png|YouTube version, frame 27 TurboJUK28.png|YouTube version, frame 28 If you want more, go to TurboJUK in a Nutshell/Gallery Category:DeviantArt Category:YouTube Category:Pages with Galleries